Kisame and Itachi fall
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: Basically all the genin are sent on one mission together to take out Kisame and Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was training as hard as he could in the courtyard of the academy which he graduated from when a messenger from the Hokage walked in and the said "Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage would like to see you."

Naruto huffed and then said "Now what does that old windbag want." Naruto collected all his kunais and then left the courtyard. "She probably wants to send me on a lame as mission."

Naruto followed the Messanger back to the Hokage's building and then found Shino and Ino sitting on the stairs talking and then the messanger said "You's two come with us."

"What crawled up his arse and died" Ino whispered to Naruto.

Naruto held back a laugh and then whispered back "Probably Sakura because that bitch is the only one dumb enough to crawl up someones arse."

xxxx

Naruto, Shino and Ino waited outside Tsunades office as the messanger went in to talk to her and then when he left Naruto heard her Shout out "Get your butts in here."

"What do you want now Grandma?" Naruto asked as he walked in the door first and then stood infront of her desk.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU CALLING ME GRANDMA!" Tsunade shouted as she tried to drag Naruto over the desk and then throw him over to the wall and then said "now Shino, Ino and Naruto i am sending you on a new mission...."

"What?" Naruto said "But what happens if pervy sage comes back while i am away?" Tsunade got up from her seat and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a lot of sticky tape and then went over to naruto and put it over his mouth. Naruto mumble curses toward Tsunade.

"You take it of while i am talking i will tape your hands and feet together" Tsunade said with an evil smile on her face and then walked back over to her seat and then sat down and pulled a scroll off the desk. "I want yous three to take this man down." She took a picture from a folder and handed it to Shino.

"This is Kisame Hoshigaki" Naruto said "one of the seven ninja sword men of the mist we will need Sasuke and Kakashi on this mission."

"Right" Tsunade said "and how do you know that he is one of the seven ninja sword men of the mist?"

"Because i have met him" Naruto retorted "he has this big sword made out of shark skin."

xxxx

After Sasuke and Kakashi arrived Tsunade asked Shino and Ino to leave the room while they talked. "Now I understand that you and naruto have seen Kisame and Naruto said that they will need you and Kakashi on this mission because i have ordered them to take down Kisame with any means necessary."

"I would like you to know that Itachi is with this man" Kakashi inputted "so we will need more than the 5 of us to beat these 2."

"how many do you think we will need?" Tsunade asked.

"We will need all the genin that are avaliable and 2 of the anbu black ops" Kakashi said.

"If anyone kills my brother other than me I will kill them" Sasuke said "He is mine to kill to get my revenge that my clan deserves."

"Calm down Sasuke" Kakashi said "we will go do some extra training and not stop till you are ready or satisfied with what you have acomplished."

"Okay" Sasuke said and then left the room with Kakashi and just before the dorr closed behind them Sasuke turned back and looked at Naruto. "Thanks Naruto."

"You will leave the day after tomorrow." Tsunade said "tell the others."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Everyone else was preparing to leave when Tsunade walked up with a pack on her back. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked "I think you are to old to go with us"

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "Shut your trap you little shit" Tsunade walked up to Kakashi who was assembling all the shinobi that were going on the mission. "I am going to take the lead on the mission" Kakashi nodded and then looked at Naruto who was fuming.

"Why does this old windbag have to lead the mission" Naruto said "I think she is going senile in her old age"

"Naruto do you have to always been like this to the hogake who is also one of the legendary sunin?" Sakura asked "she can kick your ass you know"

"yep" Naruto said "pfft she cant kick my ass" Naruto laughed as he walked off.

"Hey Naruto" Tsunade said with an evil smile on his face "remember this." She held up one finger "all I need is one finger to beat you" she said laughing silently. Naruto's face hardened.

"Remember you didn't beat me just with on finger" Naruto laughed.

xxxx

The whole group of people were all starting to head out of the gate when Shizune ran out of the gate. "Where do you think your going?" she asked Tsunade.

"I want you to look after the village while I am gone and make sure Sakura does her work" Tsunade said "I am going on this mission so now go." Tsunade walked off from Shizune and rejoined the group.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked "Shizune looked pretty pissed." Naruto looked back and saw Shizune mouth _"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid"_

"Nothing" Tsunade said taking the lead at the front of the group. "Kakashi can you make sure Naruto does not do anything stupid" she whispered to him.

Kakashi nodded slightly and the looked at Sasuke who was looking at the ground as he walked.

xxxx

The group reached the first out post town and Sasuke noticed his brothers picture hanging on the fence along with Kisame's "Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke blew a fireball and the posters and touched them.

"Sasuke calm down" Naruto said "I know how much you hate him" Naruto made Sasuke turn around and look away from the burning paper. "but save all that anger for when we find them."

Sasuke nodded "Thank you Naruto" Sasuke said and then walked off and sat down on a chair and closed his eyes.

xxxx

Sasuke's dream

"Itachi" Sasuke said "you are a fucking traitor." He had tears welling in his eye "The day you slaughtered out clan you became nothing more that someone I need to kill and that will happen today"

Itachi laughed "you think you can beat me brother" Itachi undid his coat a little and then stuck his hand out a little.

"Yes I will and that is a promise" Sasuke said and put his hand down towards the ground and gripped his arm with the other. "Chidori" lighting formed around Sasuke's hand and then he ran at Itachi.

"Wow you actually can learn a sorta powerful Jutsu" Itachi said laughing "but do you expect that to work on me."

Sasuke struck Itachi straight in the chest and the used his free hand to stab him in the neck. "Well guess what?" Sasuke said "I got my revenge bitch. You are dead now hahahaha"


End file.
